Una taza de Té
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Remus regresa del trabajo para encontrar a Harry concentrado preparando el té. Un poco de Fluff-ness. Por favor, sean pacientes conmigo, es la primera historia sobre este Fandom.


**Una taza de Té**

Suspira cansado y deja su maletín en el suelo por un momento, su mirada escanea la habitación y sus sentidos permanecen alertas a cualquier señal de peligro.

—Harry—le llama con voz tranquila pero aun vigilante, habían pasado años desde la guerra hubiese llegado a su fin y él aun no podía deshacerse de aquella inquietud que le invadía cada vez que pensaba en el joven de cabello obscuro.

Al no obtener respuesta se encamina silencioso por la estancia hasta que sus oídos se llenan con una tonada. La música provenía de la habitación contigua, llama una vez más al chico pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Con pasos decididos se adentra en la cocina y su corazón encuentra algo de paz al verle de espalda junto a la estufa, el chico hervía agua para el té.

El más joven conocía su rutina y cuanto agradecía una taza de té caliente luego de un día tan frio como aquel.

Se recuesta en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa casi inexistente invade su rostro, con solo verle todas sus preocupaciones desaprecian.

Aun su presencia no es notada y él lo toma a su ventaja. No se sabe con exactitud cuántos minutos habían pasado pero no se cansaba de admirar a quien tenía enfrente.

Disfrutaba el contemplarle, como se desplazaba de un lado a otro, el movimiento sutil de sus caderas al compas de la música.

La tetera resuena ruidosa alertando la temperatura ideal del agua. Harry la toma con cuidado y la sirve concentrado, regresa la tetera a su sitio y toma la miel de los estantes, solo con unas pocas gotas era más que suficiente.

Sin ser esperada la tetera suena una vez más por el contacto de la superficie caliente y Harry salta en su lugar asustado, tal acción le hace salpicar gotas de miel en varios de sus dedos.

—¡Harry!—olvida su estado estático y corre hasta llegar al lado del Joven-Que-Vivió.

—¡Remus!—su voz denota sorpresa y alegría, no le había oído llegar.

—¿Estás bien Harry?—allí estaba otra vez, esa preocupación que parecía no dejarle jamás. El de ojos verdosos sonríe para tranquilizarle.

—Si, estoy bien—baja la mirada y contempla sus manos pegajosas—Solo tengo un poco de miel en los dedos. Nada grave—sonríe de nuevo algo divertido.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo fácilmente—con una mueca llena de travesura en su rostro, le tomo de la muñeca y lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca.

Sin alejar los ojos de su contrario inicia la tarea de limpiar cada uno de sus dedos con la punta de la lengua.

Ríe para sus adentros al ver como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a cada toque.

—Remmy—habla suave como un suspiro que suplicaba, ¿qué era lo que estaba pidiendo? Estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

—¿Si, Harry?—le habla de la misma forma, tranquila y suave, sus labios no se alejaban de los dedos del chico.

Le siente estremecer cerca suyo y aun asó se negaba a apartarse de su lado, los colores volvían con más intensidad a sus mejillas.

—Remmy—repite y no hay más que necesite, sus ojos son más que suficientes para hacerle entender todo aquello que quería.

Con un suave movimiento le tiene entre los brazos y le roza despacio los labios, sonríe complacido al escucharle suspirar una vez más.

—Te amo Harry—habla despacio contra sus labios y le estrecha con fuerza contra su pecho. Ante tal acción llena de afecto, el chico solo puede quedar de puntillas y alcanzarle juntando los labios en un beso impulsivo y descuidado.

A falta de aire, se separan brevemente y sonríen para sí mismos volviendo a quedar unidos por un gesto tan íntimo como lo era un beso.

Caminan dando traspiés por toda la casa, deberían simplemente alejarse y llegar al lugar esperado pero parecía imposible. Cada roce era sutil pero no menos necesitado y deseoso, sus respiraciones erráticas daban idea de los desesperados que latían sus corazones y sus ojos jamás abandonándose. No, no había forma de detenerse.

Una vez que le tiene contra sí y abre con manos torpes la puerta de su habitación, una mueca casi siniestra se pinta en su cara.

No importaba cuantos años pudiesen pasar, para él esas sensaciones nunca le abandonarían. La preocupación y el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho era algo imposible de explicar, algo que crecía cada vez más con cada toque.

Si, él le amaría por toda la eternidad.


End file.
